


E.RE.N

by lilinsaino



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilinsaino/pseuds/lilinsaino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E.RE.N. (Elevated REgeneration Neospecimen) is the result of a genetic experiment in a top secret facility of Biotechnological Research.<br/>PhD graduate Levi is hired to design the procedures necessary to ensure his physiological stability, as well as his correct recovery after the experiments he is subjected to.<br/>Since his tasks tend to get boring after a while, seeing as E.RE.N. does nothing but comfortably float inside his gnotobiotic tank, unconscious for as long as he has been ‘alive’, Levi decides to start talking to him. Just to pass the time and because it can’t possibly hurt. Sometimes he talks about how pointless everything is, sometimes he talks about a movie that he’s recently watched. Sometimes he tells him about his assistant Petra and about Hanji, the security guard, and sometimes he will even go as far as to tell him about his personal life.<br/>Everything remains the same…<br/>Until one day…<br/>E.RE.N willingly opens his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E.RE.N

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic, so I hope this is alright. Creds to Nana (angstyourwayin on tumblr, NeigeAuSoleil on here) for the amazing idea!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Levi's first day at Trost Biotechnological Research Center (TBRC), but he still has no idea what he's going to work with. Due to the need to keep it top secret, he wasn't given details. When he gets to work, he's welcomed by Hanji, his college buddy and new coworker at TBRC. After briefly catching up, they waste no time to get down to business. Hanji brings him along so he can meet his new coworkers that will aid his research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'd appreciate it you left feedback down in the comments~! This is my first fic, and I would love to improve on my writing skills.

The harsh beeps that blared from the digital alarm clock beside him announced that it was time to get up. Not that Levi was asleep or anything, he had been up most of the night because of his light insomnia. Fortunately, he got a few hours of sleep. At least he wouldn't be as tired as he would be with no sleep. He turned his head to look at the alarm clock.

It was 5:15 am.

With a loud sigh, he brought his hand up to the loud clock on his cherry wood bedside table. He turned it off, enjoying the blissful silence that came afterward. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before sitting up with a grunt. His black hair was a mess, since he spent most of the night tossing and turning in effort to go back to sleep. He swung his feet over the side of his bed, standing up when he felt the fuzzy white rug placed under his bed and stretched out on both sides. He shivered slightly, the slightly cold air hitting his bare chest. The only thing he was wearing was his boxers. He stretched, raising his arms up over his head. He let them drop to his sides when he was finished, then turned around. He quickly made his bed, just like he did everyday.

He realized that today was the first day of his new job that he was transferred to. The thought made him exceptionally happy. Really, he was just happy to have escaped his other job. He wasn't even sure to consider it a job. He rolled his eyes, grimacing as he remembered the lack of organization of that place. God, it was horrible.

Pushing that aside, he thought about the new place he was going to. Trost Biotechnological Research Center. He was assigned to a top secret experiment. Though, he had no idea what he was going to be working with. Due to the need to keep it top secret, he had been given little to no details about it. He had been on the phone last night with his college buddy, Hanji Zoe. Turns out that she is also his new coworker. Although he'd like to know more about what he'd be working with, she was as stubborn as she's always been. His new boss, Erwin Smith, seemed like a trustworthy man. He'd only met him once, and that was at the job interview. 

Realizing he still needed to get ready, he walked out over to his closet to pick out his outfit for today. He opened the doors, then turned on the light. The light illuminated the small room and reflected off the glossy hard wood floors. He blinked, getting use to the bright light before searching for clothes. He reached up, cursing silently since he had to stand on the tips of his toes, and grabbed a dark gray button up from the hanger. He held it in his hands as he turned to his right, searching for a pair of pants that would go nicely with his shirt. He wanted to look decent for his first day. Picking out a pair of black dress pants, he walked out of his closet and sat them on his bed. He returned to his closet to retrieve his belt, then turned off the light and closed the door on his way out. He threw the belt onto his bed, then walked to his dresser. 

The glossy wooden floor felt cool against his warm feet. His wooden dresser was a few feet away from the door. He pulled out clean boxers, and a pair of socks. Once he laid them on his bed, he turned around and walked out of his bedroom. He walked across the hallway, his bathroom located right across the narrow hallway. He walked into the bathroom, then started the water. He slipped his boxers off, folding them neatly and sitting them by the sink so he could throw them into the hamper when he was out of the shower. He quickly hopped into the shower, wasting no time to get clean. 

Levi didn't take long to finish showering. He stepped out, shivering as the cool air hit him. He quickly grabbed his towel, drying his hair before wiping the drops of water from his body. He wrapped the white towel around his waist, then walked to the sink. He grabbed his tooth brush, squirting some tooth paste on the white and blue bristles. He looked at himself in the slightly fogged up mirror. He narrowed his eyes, frowning when he realized he would have to shave. 

After brushing his teeth and shaving, Levi walked out of the bathroom. He threw his boxers in the hamper when he entered his bedroom, then walked over to his bed. He grabbed his clean boxers, pulling them on after laying the towel on his dresser. He glanced at his alarm clock.

5:27 am.

He put on his dark gray button up, smoothing it down and fixing the collar before buttoning it up. He grabbed his black dress pants, slipping into them. He pulled them up, tucking his shirt in as he did so. Quickly zipping them up and buttoning them, he reached for his belt. After putting his belt on, he ran his fingers through his damp hair. He sat down on his bed, pulling the soft black socks over his feet. He stood up, looking around the room before unplugging his phone from the white charger. He shoved the phone into his pocket before doing the same to his keys and wallet. He pursed his lips together, trying to figure out what he should have for breakfast as he put his watch on. He shrugged, deciding that tea would do.

Stepping out of his bedroom, he walking out into the living room. It was pretty spacious for an apartment, and nicely decorated, too. He walked past the black leather couch and headed towards the closet that held his shoes and coats. He opened the white doors, grabbing a pair of black shoes and his coat. It was October, and this year, fall was pretty chilly. He also took the liberty of grabbing his newly bought messenger bag he stashed in the closet, beside his shoes so he wouldn't forget it. He knew he'd need it for his new job. He sat his bag and coat on the couch, then sat down to put his shoes on.

Once he slipped his feet into the shoes, he stood up and walked into his kitchen. He opened one of the black cabinets near the microwave that was placed just above the stove, pulling out a mug. He place it on the white, marbled counter top before he went to started making his tea. He kept an eye on the clock on the stainless steel stove, making sure he had enough time. He made his tea, then quickly poured it into the mug. He picked it up, blowing on it to cool it off as he walked over to the windows. He looked down at the nearly empty roads, only a few cars here and there. It was peaceful this early in the morning. He sighed, then tasted the tea. It was hot, but not scalding. He looked at his watch.

5:39 am.

He kind of felt rush, or maybe it was his nerves getting to him. Not that he'd admit it, though. He tapped his foot against the floor, sipping on his tea. He started thinking about the possible things he would work on. Perhaps he'd be working with highly educated animals. He was just throwing ideas out there, but he had to admit, it'd be a pretty cool job despite all the messes. 

A few minutes later, he managed to finish his tea. He put the cup in the sink, promising himself he'd clean it later. While thinking about cleaning, he'd have to clean the kitchen at some point. He gathered his coat and his bag, putting his coat on as he walked out of his apartment. Once he had the warm coat on, he locked the door. As he made his way to the elevator, he made sure he had everything. He grimaced, pushing the button that was probably dirty, then waited for the elevator. He rolled his shoulders, pushing his nerves away and tried to think of something else.

The elevator music played softly when he entered the small room. With a small click, he push the button for the lobby. The doors slowly closed, then the room lurched before descending. He took a deep breath, relaxing. He adjusted the messenger bag on his shoulder, pursing his lips together as he started at the numbers slowly ticking by as the elevator descending. When he reached the lobby, the doors slowly opened. His silver gaze darted around, surprised that the lobby had quite a few people. Although, it seemed like they were there to complain about someone being loud in another room. Wouldn't surprise him, really. Though, it must be a room far away from Levi because he didn't hear a thing last night. He still found it amusing that the person managed to drag out this many people from their warm beds. They must have been really loud.

He put his hands in his pockets, bracing himself for the chilly air outside. When he stepped outside, he looked around. He silently thanked God for the nearly empty roads. He would have no trouble getting to work if he made it to his car in time. His car, a white Toyota Camry, sat in a parking garage just a few blocks down. He turned to his left, a tall man bumping into him. Levi frowned, furrowing his eyebrows as the man muttered a hasty apology and took off again. He rolled his eyes and started walking down the street. The sidewalk barely had anyone on them, but that damn man still decided he'd bump into Levi.

Typical.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets in effort to keep them warm. He enjoyed the fresh air, and the occasional crunch underneath his feet when he stepped on some leaves. It didn't take long for him to wander into the parking garage, happy that he scored a parking space on the first floor last night. His footsteps echoes in the parking garage as he walked over to the white car. He unlocked the car, then opened the door. He climbed inside, settling into the comfortable, black leather seats. He sat his bag in the passenger's seat, then closed his door. Before anything else, he buckled up. He started the car, wasting no time to back out of the parking space. He switched gears, then drove out of the parking garage and out onto the peaceful road. Compared to the usual traffic jam on this street, this was pure bliss. He turned on the radio, enjoying the music as he made his way to Trost Biotechnological Research Center.

                                                                      

                                                                    

 

Levi pulled up to a gate, pulling out an ID card he was given when he was told he got the job. He rolled down the window, then reached to press the buzzer. A feminine voice crackled out of the small speaker.

"Hello, welcome to Trost Biotechnological Research Center. Please state your business here, and if you have an ID card, you are welcome to swipe it after you state your business." The feminine voice was rather young sounding, perhaps it belonged to someone in their early twenties.

"Ah, I'm Levi. Levi Ackerman. I was just hired, and today is my first day." Levi said, then reached to swipe the card. Once he did, he leaned back into the seat, slipping the card back into his wallet. There was a quiet beep, then the gates slowly swung open.

"Oh, Mr. Ackerman. Glad to have you here at Trost Biotechnological Research Center. We've been expecting your arrival. Have a nice day~" 

Levi gently pressed the gas pedal, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. He pulled into a parking lot, looking around before parking in the corner by a tree. He unbuckled himself, grabbing his bag before opening the door and stepping outside. He put the bag over his shoulder, adjusting the straps as he nudged the car door closed. He pressed a button on his keys, locking the white Camry. He made his way through the parking lot, heading straight for the doors. For a top secret research facility, they sure didn't have a lot of security. 

Of course, he thought wrong. He had to get out his ID card again to get past the second set of doors after he entered the first double doors. He sighed, swiping the card. He was instantly granted access, and he pushed open the door. He was welcomed by a loud squeal. He was nearly tackled to the ground by someone who sprinted over from the far right. Levi let out a surprised grunt, but he already knew who it was. That squeal was recognizable. 

Hanji.

"Levi!" Hanji giggled, squeezing him into a tight hug. "Oh my god, it's been years! You look great! How have you been?" 

"Goddamn, woman, let me breath." Levi rolled his eyes, squirming in the female's strong hold. It wasn't surprising, Hanji had always been pretty strong. 

"Ah, you haven't changed a bit!" Hanji said, pulling away. This gave Levi the chance to look at Hanji, seeing that she still looked like herself. Her brown hair was a bit longer, and up in a ponytail. She still had her glasses, but a pair of goggles were in her coat pocket. They were probably prescription goggles that she wears during experiments. She was still her energetic self, like she had been in college. He never understood how she could be this energetic at this time of day. 

"Yeah, yeah, missed you too, shitty glasses." He looked up at the taller woman. "Well, you haven't changed either. You're still loud and annoying, as usual." 

"And you're still short and rude, as usual." She laughed a little, slapping him on the back. "Oh, I almost forgot! Moblit, bring the coat over here!" She had looked behind her.

"Yes, ma'am!" The blond male rushed over, carrying a lab coat that looked like his and Hanji's. Hanji grabbed it, murmuring a thank you before turning to Levi.

"Lookie here~!" She shoved it into her hands, excitedly. "Put it on!"

"Alright, alright, calm the fuck down. Jesus Christ..." Levi mumbled, handing his messenger bag to her. He pulled his coat off, hesitating before Moblit stepped forward and took it. "Thanks." He nodded at the blond male. Moblit nodded, muttered a quiet "you're welcome." Levi put on the lab coat, smoothing it down. He slowly nodded, then looked up at Hanji who was beaming.

"A perfect fit~!" She clapped, handing Levi his bag. "Ah, this is exciting! I can't wait to work with you, again, Levi. Like we did in college!"

"Ah yes, those were the days... Listening to your endless rants about science..." Levi nudged Hanji with his elbow, earning a snort from the taller woman. Moblit gave Levi his jacket, then excused himself to go elsewhere to work. Hanji jumped up and down, giggling while trying to explain something. "Hanji, I swear to fucking god, calm down. I can't understand you, and you know that."

"Oh, sorry!" Hanji stopped jumping and calmed down. She seemed to get a bit more serious. "Now, Levi, let's go meet your new coworkers. You'll be in charge of a small group of people who will aid you in your research. They're a nice, cooperative group." 

"They better be." Levi replied as they towards the hall to their left. "Now can you tell me wh-" He was cut off by Hanji as he turned her head to look at him.

"Race ya to the end of the hall!" She laughed, starting to sprint down the hallway. "Yahoo!"

Levi rolled his eyes, unable to hide the small smile that appeared on his face. She hasn't changed at all. Only she could do this without him getting mad at her. He walked slightly faster, not bothering to start running.

 


End file.
